Final Confrontation
by Demonbuster
Summary: An alternate ending to The Terminator


Final Confrontation

By: Scott Gauley

"We did it Kyle! We got it!" Said Sarah as she clutched onto Kyle Reese; her lover and protector. Kyle held onto her like life itself, completely relieved that it was all over. In the background there was flames and smoke everywhere. Just a minute before the Terminator had been driving a gasoline tanker trunk, trying to kill Sarah with it, lucky for Kyle he still had two pipe bombs left at the time. He knew very well that explosives and gas don't mix. It was real simple: Light the fuse, toss the pipe bomb on the gas tanker, and then get your ass some cover! Kyle didn't see the explosion, but boy he sure heard it, and good riddance to bad rubbish. Just then Kyle clutched his right side, he took a direct hit there, the wound was pretty serious, he needed medical attention, but right now, he didn't want to worry Sarah; the woman that meant more to him than anything in the world, and he would gladly give his life to save hers. But the Terminator had been vanquished, and everything was so peaceful... But just then Kyle heard a noise, it sounded like a mechanical whirring. Kyle looked behind him and saw in disbelief, the Terminator, back from the dead it would seem, and it was standing right behind him and Sarah. It was a truly horrifying sight; its flesh was all burnt off... It was no longer a "he," but an "it," it's red eyes struck terror into his soul, it looked like death rendered in steel. Kyle shook Sarah, "Sarah!" He said, Sarah looked over Kyle and saw the Terminator, staring at them, its eyes looked so bloodthirsty and so cold, devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "No! No!" She screamed, Kyle picked her up and they ran off as fast as they could into the darkness. The Terminator quickly fallowed in pursuit, it was walking a bit slow; its left leg was malfunctioning, but non-the less, it could keep pace with Sarah and the wounded Reese. Sarah and Kyle ran franticly, checking every building they could find, desperately trying to seek cover and shelter. But so far they had no success. Kyle glanced behind him; the Terminator was in close pursuit. Kyle and Sarah then came up to an office building of some sorts; it had two twin glass doors, not surprisingly they were both locked. Kyle reached into his overcoat and pulled out a .38 revolver given to him by wounded police Lt. Traxler. Kyle aimed the gun at one of the twin doors and fired twice at the glass; it easily gave way. And the sounds of burglar alarms sounded, but the two of them didn't care, they had to get away from that unholy monster that was relentlessly pursuing them both. Kyle and Sarah stepped inside, they looked around real quick, everything was so dark, it was very hard to make out anything in the darkness. "This way!" Said Kyle; him and Sarah then ran off to there left, they came to a small door. Kyle checked it; it was unlocked, he opened it and him and Sarah ran in, Sarah locking the door behind her. After about six seconds, the heard a loud crash behind them. Kyle glanced behind him and saw a set of red eyes in the darkness; no doubt the Terminator had torn the door off its hinges. _Damn it!!_ _Doesn't anything keep you out? _Kyle thought to himself as he and Sarah continued running in the darkness. After a few seconds of running down a small hallway, him and Sarah came to a small office space; mainly it was filled with a bunch of cubicles. Kyle and Sarah maneuvered around them; trying to throw the Terminator off their trail. Just then the two of them heard a lot of crashing, Kyle and Sarah looked behind them, to their surprise and horror the Terminator was flinging desks out of the way and it was smashing through some of the cubicle walls even. "Shit! Run faster!" Said Kyle, Kyle tried his best to run faster, but his wound was making it difficult. Kyle started panting franticly, Sarah knew he was tiring out. _The guy's been through a lot..._ She thought to herself. Finally the two of them came to the end of the cubicle office area. The two of them came to a door and opened it, the stepped through and Sarah locked the door behind her; It would buy them at least a few more seconds. "Shit!" Sarah said, they were in a corridor, at the end was a heavily armored fire door, if it was locked, the two of them were screwed. The two of them then ran down to the end of the hallway, just then they heard another crash, they didn't bother looking behind them, they knew the Terminator had torn the door off it's hinges. Kyle and Sarah grabbed the fire door and turned the handle. _Please!_ Thought Sarah as Kyle grabbed the handle..... It turned; it was unlocked. Kyle and Sarah quickly pulled the fire door open and stepped though, they quickly closed the door behind them. Kyle hit all the padlocks he could find and slid them through; locking the door. Just then there was a loud metal "thud" at the other side of the fire door. "We have to move!" Said Kyle. Everything was so dark, Kyle looked to his left and found a couple of switches, he flipped them and a few lights came on. They quickly glanced around at their surroundings; they seemed to be in some kind of manufacturing plant or factory of some sorts. Sarah grabbed Reese's right arm and pulled him. "Come on!" She said, Kyle then saw a small computer control console near him. "Wait!" He said. Just then there was a loud thud at behind the fire door. Sarah turned around and looked at the fire door; it was intact but it was starting to get real dented in the front. "Kyle what are you doing!?" Sarah asked, Kyle started flipping on some switches on the control console. "Cover our footsteps, so he can't track us," said Kyle as he hit a few more switches. Everything in the factory came to life. The machines started up, conveyor belts started running, the whole nine yards. There was yet another thud behind the fire door; this one louder, Sarah looked at the door and saw a whole starting to form in the middle, not to mention a padlock and a couple of hinges had come loose. "Come on!" She shouted franticly. She grabbed Kyle, but he so week, he couldn't go on, he fell right to the ground like bricks on Jupiter. "No, Kyle!" Sarah shouted, Sarah grabbed Kyle and shook him franticly. "Come on! Come On!!" She screamed. "Leave me here..." Kyle said weakly. There was another thud behind the fire door. This time hinges and padlocks fell off, not to mention the whole in the center was getting really big. Sarah looked up; she could clearly see the Terminators form from behind the fire door. "Kyle! I need you! And don't you get it? John is our son! He'll need a father!" Sarah yelled. "I.. I can't... To weak.. Uh," said Kyle. Sarah had enough of this! She grabbed Kyle and pulled him up. "Move it Reese! On your feet soldier! On your feet!! Move it!" Sarah's voice was commanding and authoritive. With her help, Kyle got up, and the two of them ran off. A few seconds later, the fire door gave way; it hit the ground with a loud metal "thud." The Terminator stepped in and looked around and started scanning. On his infrared vision the words "negative_ Electronic interference too great_" flashed, the Terminator wasn't pleased with this. It looked around examining its surroundings very carefully, it's eyes roving like that of a shark's, looking for it's next victim. Just then something caught the Terminator's eye; it was a large computer control console. It walked up to it and examined the controls, buttons and switches carefully. A Schematic of the console showed up on it's vision. The Terminator then reached out and started flipping off all the switches. Everything started to turn off and shut-down. Kyle and Sarah, stopped running, they looked around, everything was turning off. "Shit!" Kyle whispered. "W. What's happening?" Sarah whispered back. "I told you they can learn... Well apparently he knows how to disable our cover... That's one clever prick back there. Come on!" The Terminator then finished turning off all devices and it resumed it's scan. On his infrared vision the words "Scanning in progress_" Flashed. The Terminator continued looking around. "Scan complete_ Organic life forms detected_ 25 feet north_ north east_" The Terminator then walked off in that direction. Kyle and Sarah continued to maneuver their way through the maze, Kyle came to a small metal bar hanging on some device. _I could use this as a weapon if worse comes to worse_, Kyle thought as he picked it up. The two of them turned to the next part of the factory and saw they were in a dead end, and the only way out was up some stairs that led to a catwalk above, it was far too risky to walk up there, the Terminator would surely find them up there. "Back! Go back!" whispered Sarah, but it was too late-The Terminator had found them. On the Terminator's vision it scanned out Sarah, a large crosshair formed on her face and the words: "Target Acquired_ Termination mode_" flashed across his vision. The Terminator fixed it's eyes on Sarah. Sarah clutched Kyle's arm. "Kyle! What do we do?" She asked, "Up the stairs he replied," The two of them slowly walked up the stairs behind them. Not to their surprise the Terminator started climbing the stairs as well. Due to it's malfunctioning left leg, the Terminator clutched onto the railings to balance itself, Kyle saw this and seized his moment. When Sarah and him reached the top, Kyle took his pole and swung it as hard as he could at the machine's ugly face; it worked, the Terminator lost its balance and fell down. Kyle let out a small laugh, this gave them enough time to run down the next set of stairs and flee from death chasing them, Sarah and Kyle came up to exit of factory, but just before they could leave; two policeman with guns drawn greeted them. "Freeze! Get your damn hands up! Come on, get 'em up where we can see 'em!" One of the officers said. "But you don't understa-" Sarah started, but she was cut off. "What part of put your hands up did you not understand?" Just then , the Terminator came up from behind Sarah and Kyle. The officers were terrified. "Holy Shit!! What the hell is that!?" Said one of the officers. "I don't care what the hell that thing is, just shot it!" Said the other, the two of them pointed there guns at the Terminator and fired. Kyle and Sarah seized the moment and ran off. All they could here were gunshots behind them. Then they heard screams of agony, no doubt the Terminator had killed the officers. The Terminator leaned down, and picked up the guns the police officers were carrying, now it had two weapons in it's hands. The Terminator took off for Sarah and Reese. Sarah and Kyle came up to the cubicle office area again. Kyle then had an idea. "Sarah, run," he said. "No Sarah replied," "Run!" He said with anger in his tone. Sarah backed away from him, then stopped. "Run damn it!!" Sarah finally took off running. Kyle then hid behind a cubicle, he took out his last pipe bomb, he then took out his lighter and waited to hear the sounds of metal footsteps, he did, then he lit the fuse and saw the Terminator pass him. Kyle walked up behind it and placed the pipe bomb between two hydraulic cylinders. Kyle then hid behind a cubicle and waited. The Terminator then stopped. The words: "Foreign object alert_" flashed across his vision. It had only a moment to react, it found the pipe bomb, grabbed it, but it was too late. The pipe bomb exploded and pieces of the Terminator flew everywhere. Kyle stepped out from his hiding spot, just then the lights in the cubicle office area flickered on. Kyle looked up and saw a two men dressed in nice suits, a few policeman, and Sarah. "Kyle!" She shouted and ran up to him. Kyle stopped her, "No wait! We don't know if it's dead," he said. "What's dead? Asked one of the men in the nice suit. Kyle looked at a metal pile, and pointed to it. "That," he said as he backed away. The officers and the two men in suits walked up to the metal pile; it was the remains of the Terminator. They looked at it, it was clearly dead. "I say, what the hell is that?" Said one of the officers. "Who are you?" Asked Kyle. One of the men in the suits replied: "I'm police Lt. Fredrickson, this is the owner Cyberdynamic systems corporation," "Cyberdynamic systems corporation?" Said Kyle with great concern. "Yes, that's the building you two are in, now could you and the lady please step outside while we take care of business here, oh and young man, you look like shit, lucky for you we have some EMS outside, have yourself checked out with them," Said Lt. Fredrickson. Sarah and Kyle started to head out of the building, "Sarah, do-" Kyle started, but Sarah silences him. "Shhh, Kyle don't say anything, until we're alone, trust me on this one? Okay?" Kyle hesitantly nodded, but she knew this world better than he did, after all he was from the future. "I'm just so glad you're alive," Sarah said as the two of them walked outside. A couple paramedics walked up to Kyle and examined him, then the noticed the gunshot wound on his side. "Hey, damn man! You've been shot! Come with us, we'll take you to a hospital right away!" Said one of the paramedics. "Do you know this man young lady?" Sarah smiled, "Yes, he's my lover," she said. "All right, you can come along with him," said one of the paramedics.

Inside the Cyberdynamics building, the owner was checking out the remains of the Terminator, "fascinating," he said, "this could be a whole knew breakthrough in computer science research," The owner than smiled and silently thanks Sarah and Reese for bringing him such a treasure trove... "I gotta get my research team in here right now! Hey Lt. Find out what hospital that young man is staying at, send him a "thank you" card for contributing to my research, and tell him that all his medical needs will be paid for by me," "Yes Mr. Clawson," said Lt. Fredrickson. Mr. Clawson then continued to glance over the remains of the Terminator, an evil grin then fell across his face. _Oh the things I can do with you my friend.. Oh the things.._...._ The possibilities are endless..........._


End file.
